


The Muggle Tooth Fairy Fiasco

by hermionemalfoy79



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14374200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionemalfoy79/pseuds/hermionemalfoy79
Summary: Scorpius thought he could outsmart the Muggle tooth fairy, but he couldn't outsmart Draco. Dramione family one shot.





	The Muggle Tooth Fairy Fiasco

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, names, and places are copyright JK Rowling. No profit is being made from this fanfiction.

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione

**Summary:** Scorpius thought he could outsmart the Muggle tooth fairy, but he couldn't outsmart Draco. Dramione family one shot.

**Setting:** Draco and Hermione are married. Scorpius is featured as their son.

**x-x-x-x-x**

**The Muggle Tooth Fairy Fiasco**

At the end of the day, Hermione and Draco went together to the Burrow to pick up their son, Scorpius. During the weekdays when they worked, he would either go to the Granger resisdence, the Burrow, or the Manor. Today Molly was babysitting him with the rest of the kids.

When they arrived, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Lavender were also there to pick up their children. Hermione's eyebrow furrowed when Molly looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong, Molly?" she asked.

Molly, who was a lot older now, has been aging very well. She was still the same Molly Weasley Hermione remembered meeting years ago, except maybe a few extra grey hairs.

"Well, I'm not sure," the older witch said, fumbling with her fingers, which was an anxious habit of hers. "It's just that Scorpius has been moping around all day and he wouldn't tell me what was wrong...the poor dear..."

Hermione turned worried eyes to her husband. "Do you know what might be wrong?"

Draco merely shrugged and her eyes instantly narrowed. Her husband definitely knew what was wrong with their seven-year-old son. Before she got a chance to question him, all the kids rushed down the stairs to greet their parents. Draco and Hermione watched as their son slowly trailed along behind the rest.

Hermione could hear James, Albus, and Lily telling Harry and Ginny the great day that they had with their grandmother. Rose and Hugo were doing the same with Ron and Lavender.

Hermione bent down to Scorpius' height and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong, sweetie? Aunt Molly was telling us that you weren't feeling very well today."

Scorpius sighed. "It's nothing, mummy. There's nothing you can do anyway."

"Tell us what's wrong. We can't help, if we don't know what's the matter," she tried to reason with him.

Draco watched as Scorpius' brown eyes looked down and his shoulders slumped. He felt a pang of guilt towards his son. Perhaps what he had done hadn't been a good idea afterall.

Hermione stood up and placed her hands on her hips, trying to figure out what was going on. She noticed Albus looking at his best friend with concern from the corner of her eye and she turned to him. "Do you know what's wrong, Al?"

Scorpius shook his head furiously at his best friend not to say anything. Albus' green eyes shone with worry and he looked up at Hermione and shook his head. "No, Aunt Hermione."

Hermione sighed.

Suddenly Ginny's shriek interrupted the chatter. _"What did you tell him? You had better fess up, James Sirius Potter!"_

James gulped and hastily told his mother what he had said. "I overheard Scorp and Al talking and I might have said..."

"What. Did. You. Say." Ginny glared down at him. Even Draco would tremble under that glare; Ginny was just too much like her mother and could put a scare into anyone.

James gulped again and whispered. "I said he would turn into a dog..."

"You did?" Harry asked, with humor laced in his voice, but also gulped when his wife turned her glare on him. "I mean, what made you say that?"

James turned to Scorpius and grinned. "Go ahead, show them!"

Scorpius glared at the older boy as the adults all turned their attention on him.

"Show us what?" Hermione asked.

The young Malfoy heir shifted nervously under everyone's gaze and dug into his pocket. He held hand out to his mother who took whatever was in his hand and examined it.

"Is this...a dog biscuit?" she blinked.

Scorpius nodded slowly.

"Where did this come from?" she asked.

"It was under my pillow this morning..." he replied. "James said it's a sign that I would turn into a dog..."

"Who's going to turn you into a dog?" Draco asked, playing along.

"The tooth fairy..." Scorpius said dejectedly.

"But why would the tooth fairy visit you?" Hermione asked. "You haven't lost any teeth lately," she heard Draco try to suppress his laughter and turned her glare on her husband. "You know something, don't you?"

In the background, Ron was explaining to Lavender what the Muggle tooth fairy was. She was shocked that Muggle children believed that they would get _money_ for losing their teeth. Hugo was jumping up and down with excitement about the concept and Rose was mentally calculating how much the tooth fairy should owe her.

Hermione grabbed Draco's neck tie and pulled him in closer to her, giving him her best glare. "Tell me what you know."

_'Damn_ , _'_ he thought to himself. He hadn't anticipated that his prank would cause such problems for his son and get his wife so angry. She was scary when she was angry.

Everyone was listening with interest as Draco finally fessed up. "I caught Scorpius trying to outsmart us, I mean, the "tooth fairy", by placing a dog tooth under his pillow last night – you know, the dog your parents own? He must have got the tooth from there yesterday. Anyway, I went back in after he went to sleep, took the tooth and placed a dog biscuit there as a joke."

Ron and Harry burst out laughing, leaning on each other for support. "Good one, Malfoy!" Ron clutched his stomach in laughter. "You would make Fred proud!"

Draco quickly dropped his smirk when his wife glared at him again.

"I can't believe you would do that to our son! It's _your_ fault to begin with! If you didn't spoil him so much, he wouldn't have tried to outsmart the tooth fairy!"

_"Spoil him?"_ Draco cried incrediously. "Giving him ten Galleons for a tooth is _not_ spoiling him!"

Hermione threw her hands up in the air. " _Not spoiling him_. NOT SPOILING HIM? I told you that the tooth fairy doesn't give children _that_ much money for teeth!"

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other with confusion. "Why would your dad be paying the tooth fairy for your teeth?" Albus asked.

"Dunno," Scorpius shrugged.

Draco tried to dismiss the issue while Lavender and Ginny joined in on the laughter.

Hermione continued to rant. "Back when I was a child, my parents didn't leave that much money! I was lucky if I got one pound! I can't believe you would do this! Our son has been depressed all day because of this so called joke!"

"Oh, lighten up 'Mione," Ron laughed. "It was a funny joke! I bet the look on Scorpius' face was brilliant when he saw the dog biscuit...oh, Merlin," he wiped the tears of laugher from his eyes and kept going on about how brilliant a joke that was, which Hermione knew was probably driving her husband's ego through the roof.

Meanwhile, Scorpius was pouting. This is exactly he hadn't wanted any of the adults to know.

"I was trying to teach him a lesson!" Draco tried to explain to her as she was tapping her foot.

"And what lesson did you think you were teaching him?"

Draco sighed. "That he can't outsmart me, I mean, the tooth fairy. Scorpius thought he was being clever and would get money for a dog's tooth instead of his own. So I was showing him that he wouldn't get money for trying to do something like that."

Hermione thought for a moment about it. Then, much to Draco's surprise, she started to giggle. "Oh, honey, that _is_ brilliant," she kissed his cheek and then turned to look down at her sulking son. "Just wait until I tell mum and dad about this fiasco. Have you learned your lesson, Scorpius?"

Scorpius sighed and nodded his head. "Yes, mummy. I won't be greedy and try it again..."

"Good," she smiled and took his jacket that Molly passed her from the closet and helped her son put it on. "Thanks again, Molly," she said. "Sorry about his behavior today, but at least now we know why."

Molly nodded. "Anytime, dear," she patted Scorpius' blond hair before Draco led his family to the Floo. They said their goodbyes and Floo'd home.

The next time that Scorpius lost a tooth, he was disappointed that there was only three Knuts for it this time, although he didn't know that it was his mother's doing. He decided to leave a letter for the tooth fairy to apologize for trying to trick her that one time.


End file.
